


Why not?

by beckyham



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crismes, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, it's cute i promise, still don't really know what to tag so..., this will have to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyham/pseuds/beckyham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano thinks James is the most beautiful man in the world, and wants to have him by his side for the rest of their lives. James isn't as easily convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know, my friend told me to write a proposal and I sort of suck at that romantic crap so... this. :)

Cristiano stared at James across the table.

I love you. He thought as he watched the Colombian gently grip his wine glass with his long, lithe fingers, pressing it to his lips in a way that almost made Cris whimper in need. He miraculously held himself together- like he always managed to- leaning back in his chair and smiling at James almost lazily.

James felt the older man's gaze on him and looked up from his glass as he placed it back down. He smiled shyly and bowed his head under Cris' unyielding eyes. Cristiano never understood how James could still be shy around him after so long, but it made him laugh. It was his James, and he loved the fact that he could affect his boyfriend this way with just looks.

"What?" James asked, laughing slightly, as he met Cris' piercing gaze.

Cristiano just shrugged and leaned forward again, placing his elbows on the table and reaching across it to grip James' hand, gently running his thumb over the Colombian's knuckles as he searched James' eyes.

God, you're fucking perfect. He thought as he got lost in the younger man's beautiful, somber eyes.

James raised his eyebrows, "Cris?" He asked, tilting his head and smiling in confusion.

Cristiano didn't know what he was saying until the words slipped past his lips- and he realized it was all he wanted in the world. "Marry me." He whispered.

James laughed quietly, shaking his head with a huge smile, "Yeah okay, sure." He said skeptically.

Cris shook his head and gripped James' hand tighter, "I'm serious," he told the Colombian, and he was. He wanted to have James with him for the rest of his life. "I love you, James. Please, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, seeing you every morning, kissing you every night..." James looked away shyly and Cris paused and smiled with a small breath of laughter, dipping his gaze to meet James' again. "James." He said quietly, and the Colombian looked back up at him, eyes sparkling.

"You're not proposing to me." He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cris shrugged with a smile, "Why not?"

James looked entirely taken aback. "W-wha- because you- this- this isn't how you're supposed to-" he stuttered and stumbled over his words in his bewilderment.

Cristiano laughed, bringing James' hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently to calm the younger man down. "James." He intoned again, and the Colombian stopped trying to speak, instead settling his eyes on Cristiano's.

"Cris..." He whispered, and Cristiano smiled, kissing his hand again.

"I love you." He murmured, and James blinked helplessly, but smiled.

"I love you too, Cris, but..." He trailed off, eyes sparkling but looking a little bit lost.

Cris shook his head again with a small smile, "But what?" He looked up into James' eyes seriously, "Please James, I want you by my side forever," he murmured, "You are the most beautiful and fascinating person I have ever met," He brought James' hand up to his lips again, kissing the smooth skin softly, "Marry me."

James laughed in disbelief, shaking his head, "Cristiano, we can't just-"

"We can."

"But we-"

"James I love you and you love me, don't you want this?"

James nodded, "Of course I do, Cris," his gaze turned apologetic and he lowered his voice, leaning forward, "But we can't just do this." He shook his head with a small laugh, "We have to think about what it would mean..."

Cris shook his head, "Do we?" He asked, shrugging, "I know what it would mean. It would mean we can wake up next to each other every morning, we can belong to each other completely... We can start a family." He smiled, and so did James, but the Colombian still looked unconvinced.

"Nene," he murmured, "We can't..."

Cris leaned across the table and caught James' lips with his own, kissing him tantalizingly slowly, "Why not?" He murmured against the younger man's mouth, and James sighed contentedly, kissing him back before answering.

"At least let me think about this." He laughed breathlessly, exasperated at his lover's resolve. Though it was a normal characteristic of Cristiano's, James had thought the older man's persistence may stop at proposals. This was supposed to be as much James' choice as it was Cristiano's.

The Portuguese man nodded, letting go of James' hand and leaning back in his chair again, eyes sparkling still as he stared at the man he loved.

James smiled at Cris apologetically, "I'm sorry. I love you so much, Cristiano, you know that." His eyes begged for forgiveness, though Cristiano didn't look worried at all.

Cris smiled, "I know." He said. Because he did. He knew that James loved him more than almost anything, and he wasn't hurt that the younger man wanted more time. James was being cautious. Cristiano had caught James off guard by blurting the idea out with no warning, and understood the Colombian's hesitation.

James picked at the last of his dessert- something chocolatey and sugary that Cristiano would never even go near- clearly not wanting to eat any more, and Cris smiled, "Time to go home?" He asked, and James nodded.

"Thank you for dinner, you were right, this restaurant is amazing."

Cris shrugged, "I know my stuff." And beckoned their waiter over, asking for the check. The waiter nodded quickly, still starstruck, and hurried away.

Cristiano paid when the waiter returned and then stood, retrieving James' jacket for him and helping the Colombian put it on without really thinking about it. James always told him he didn't have to do that, but Cris felt protective of the younger man, and liked being as close to him as he could be all the time. This just helped him be closer for longer.

He linked his fingers through James' as they walked out to Cris' car, and the Portuguese man couldn't help but think about how amazing this was. A few years ago he wouldn't have even allowed himself to ever think about being this comfortable and casually loving with James Rodriguez. The Colombian had been a teammate, nothing else.

Now he was so much more.

He was Cristiano's best friend and lover, the one thing on his mind when he fell asleep at night, and woke up in the morning. The person who made him want to be better than he was, the man who he had fallen in love with impossibly quickly and irrevocably.

Cristiano opened the door of the car for James subconsciously, but before the younger man could get in Cris grabbed him and spun him around, kissing him deeply. He tried his best to convey his love and devotion for the young Colombian, but feelings so strong were impossible to communicate through such a simple action.

But Cristiano had never been one with words, so this would have to do.

James kissed him back, his lips were soft and still tasted like chocolate. He answered Cris' silent message with one of his own, one of loving reverence and apology.

Cristiano never said anything about it- which was surprising given his character of wanting to be the best at everything- but he was an amazing kisser. James had been surprised the first time they kissed. Cristiano was gentle but unyielding, kissing with a passion that had left James panting and wanting more. He still hadn't gotten used to the emotion that the Portuguese man poured into his actions, and it overwhelmed James in the best possible way, leaving him breathless after each kiss.

"Still don't want to marry me?" Cristiano breathed when he pulled away from the Colombian, his eyes sparkling with amusement when he saw how disoriented he'd made the younger man.

James laughed, "Cris." He scolded, and Cristiano shrugged, laughing too.

"It's worth a try."

James pushed him away, smiling widely, "Let's go home." He laughed, and Cris agreed, going back around to the driver's side of the car to drive back to his place.

He and James spent more nights together than they did apart, alternating who's house they stay in at random intervals. James hadn't been back to his house for almost a week now, everything he needed was at Cristiano's. Cris wished James never had to leave.

On the short drive back, James turned up the music loudly, singing obnoxiously to his new favourite song. This was the side of James that barely anyone got to see, and Cristiano loved it. James was shy around lots of people, quiet and careful about his words so he didn't stutter, but around Cristiano he often forgot to care.

Cris glanced over as James belted out lyrics fearlessly. He was a horrible singer, and Cristiano laughed, his heart bursting with love for the beautiful man next to him.

They pulled up to Cristiano's house and James jumped out of the car, beckoning for Cris to throw him the keys once he got to the door, impatient to get inside. The Portuguese man laughed and threw them, badly- there was a reason he was a footballer- but not horribly enough that James couldn't catch them and unlock the door before Cris made it there.

They both kicked off their shoes and James shed his jacket, hanging it alongside Cristiano's.

"What time is it?" He asked the older man, yawning.

Cris checked his watch, "10:46."

"That's past my bedtime!" James faked horror.

Cristiano laughed and hugged the Colombian close to him, suddenly feeling cuddly and craving James' touch. "Let's go to bed then." He murmured, kissing the top of James' head, then letting him go and taking his hand to lead him upstairs.

"Cris, I'm tired so don't expect-" James started, but they had reached the bedroom and Cristiano was already pushing him down on the bed, smiling.

"What?" He feigned innocence, "I don't expect anything." He crawled up on the bed and over top of James, kissing his lips chastely with a stupid grin.

James laughed and pushed him away, rolling off the bed and standing up, looking down at Cristiano, who was pouting and reaching his arms out to James. The Colombian shook his head with a laugh, "Are you going to sleep in that?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured to Cristiano's wildly-inappropriate-for-sleeping-in outfit consisting of a button up shirt and dress pants.

Cris huffed loudly, rolling off the bed too, getting up to rummage around in the closet for clothes better suited to sleep in. He threw a pair of shorts at James, who caught them in surprise, laughing quietly as he changed into them, going to the bathroom to find a toothbrush.

Cristiano joined him momentarily, and they brushed their teeth in contented silence. Cris smiled at James, foam still lining his lips. James rinsed out his mouth and then turned back to Cristiano. "You're hot." He said sarcastically, and Cris raised his eyebrows, shrugging.

He winked at James, who just laughed and left the bathroom as Cris finished up.

Soon Cristiano was crawling into bed beside James, who smiled at him tiredly, eyes sparkling beautifully. Cris cuddled into James, pressing his face into the younger man's chest and breathing him in, kissing his collarbone lightly and lazily drawing patterns on his skin with his fingertips.

James' arms found their way around Cristiano, and his fingers played absently with the older man's hair. Neither of them closed their eyes fully, watching the movement of their own hands over their lover's perfect bodies as if it were the last time they would ever see it. 

Cristiano sighed contentedly, kissing James' chest once more before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

James' voice roused him again. "Cristiano?" He asked quietly, but there was something in his voice that made Cris prop himself up so he could meet James' eyes.

"What?" He asked quietly, and James' eyes shone.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, and Cristiano's heart stuttered. He must have looked as shocked at he felt because James laughed, smiling widely, waiting for the answer.

Cris beamed down at the Colombian, "You're serious?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

James nodded, "Yes."

Cristiano grabbed both sides of James' face, pulling the younger man's lips to his. "Then yes!" He spoke between pecks on James' laughing lips. James smiled widely, his eyes sparkling with thousands of emotions, mirroring Cristiano's own.

"You're sure?" Cris asked, giving James time to back out, but he was smiling uncontrollably, and couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice.

James nodded and kissed Cristiano softly, "I'm positive."

"I love you, James." Cristiano beamed, kissing the younger man's lips down to his chest lightly before looking back up at James who just smiled sleepily at him.

He nuzzled into the Colombian as he rested his head back on the younger man's chest, humming contentedly and closing his eyes. He tangled his legs around James', moving closer to him, not wanting an inch of space between them.

James kissed the top of Cristiano's head, "I love you too." He murmured, wrapping his arms around the older man reverently and lovingly, holding him close and lazily stroking the back of his neck until they both drifted off into blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Please please comment, I'd love to know how this was. :) <3


End file.
